katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Diminuendo/Transcript
NARRATOR: "We slowly walk back to the house, holding each other tightly as we take a seat inside. Lilly leans her head onto my shoulder as I put my arm around her waist. Neither of us has any want to break the silence. With her eyes shut it's hard to work out whether she's fallen asleep. Not that I mind: the warmth of her body leaning against me, the softness of her hand delicately held in mine... For a long, long time we sit leaning against one another, sharing our warmth and feelings as night eventually begins to settle in. Lilly's gentle, soft voice ends the silence." LILLY: "Thank you, Hisao." HISAO: "Thank you?" LILLY: "For returning my feelings." HISAO: "Did you think I wouldn't?" LILLY: "There was the possibility." NARRATOR: "I take a deep breath in thought. That much was only my fault." HISAO: "It's funny, actually. I was thinking of telling you about my own feelings sometime soon. I guess, in that way, you saved me the effort." NARRATOR: "She raises her head a little and gives a tiny, amused giggle. I smile at how earnest it is, so girlish in its lightness. She collects herself soon afterward, her hair resting against my shoulder." HISAO: "Feeling a bit better?" NARRATOR: "She gives a small nod." LILLY: "You are thoughtful, Hisao. That's why I like you." HISAO: "I'm sorry I'm like this. As much as I didn't want to make you concerned for me, I couldn't do anything to prevent it." LILLY: "Don't apologize for it. Please don't." HISAO: "Lilly?" LILLY: "Have I ever apologized for my blindness, even once? You can't help the way you were born, Hisao. There's no point in apologizing for who you are." NARRATOR: "She says this with surprising conviction. In the end, it was perhaps this mentality which spurred her to befriend me in such a short time, in addition to her motherly instincts. She did seem to become trusting very quickly, but I'd never questioned why. Now it seems obvious that she did so to help me as I went through one of the lowest points of my life. I move to respond, but cut myself off as I feel her fingers run gently through my hair. I feel their soft and delicate touch moving downwards to trace the contours of my face, her palm finally settling on my cheek." LILLY: "You are a beautiful person, Hisao. Please, don't ever apologize for that." NARRATOR: "For a moment, I'm utterly speechless. I slowly bend my head down, placing a tender kiss on her light, voluminous hair." HISAO: "We're a couple of right old fools, aren't we?" LILLY: "...We are." NARRATOR: "After a long calm, she speaks again." LILLY: "Hisao?" HISAO: "Yes?" LILLY: "I... I wouldn't mind if you..." NARRATOR: "I feel her hand tensing under mine, trembling slightly. My mouth opens, but try as I might I can't formulate a response to her proposition." HISAO: "Lilly..." NARRATOR: "Before I can say another word, she slips her hand from under mine and tenderly holds the side of my face once more." LILLY: "Please." NARRATOR: "I give a peaceful smile, holding her hand against my cheek as I nod a single time." HISAO: "Okay." NARRATOR: "As I look into her eyes, she leans towards me. Her delicate lips touch mine as she guides herself with her hand. She breaks off not a second later, faintly smiling." LILLY: "I love you, Hisao." NARRATOR: "We kiss again, this time with both of us meeting the other. While the previous kiss was one of love, this is one of lust, our tongues meeting and our breathing heavy. After precious seconds we part, both our faces well and truly flushed. Both of us bring our fingers to our lips in unison, recalling that fleeting feeling, rapidly becoming buried both by our urges and bashfulness. Lilly is the first to shift uncomfortably, though." HISAO: "What is it?" LILLY: "Should we... get more comfortable?" HISAO: "Hmm? Ah, o-okay..." NARRATOR: "Now that she mentions it, this futon would be a bit too narrow to do much on. Considering the thoughts running through both our minds, it's no small wonder one of us has any measure of foresight left. I take her hands and guide her sideways as I move, the brief and awkward dance ending with both of us tentatively sitting on the floor opposite each other. As I reach forward to pull her top up, she stops after she moves her hands to do the same." LILLY: "You're shaking..." NARRATOR: "I pause for a moment and look at my hands. Sure enough, they're quivering slightly. Whether it's from nervousness or excitement, I'm not sure." HISAO: "Uh... I guess I am." LILLY: "So you're as nervous as I am, then?" NARRATOR: "I withdraw my hands and sigh, steadying myself. We have plenty of time, so there's no need to rush this." HISAO: "Sorry. It's my first time, so I'm a bit..." NARRATOR: "She giggles shakily, all but confirming what I reasonably deduced by now." LILLY: "It's the same for me. I'm happy... we could share this together." NARRATOR: "I match her smile twofold, leaning forward and taking her body in my arms as she reaches to hug me back." HISAO: "I love you, Lilly." LILLY: "You already said that." NARRATOR: "I can't help grinning. Even in such a situation, she still has her wits about her. Breaking our embrace, we decide to take off our own clothing. While it's easier this way, I don't doubt it's just an attempt to distract ourselves from our nerves. With slightly stiff hands, I begin to slide the first button out from my shirt. Once we remove the last of our clothes, which end up haphazardly piled behind us, my breath is taken by the sight in front of me." Next Scene: Gray Outlook Category:Lilly Scenes Category:Scenes in Lilly's Route Category:Act 3 Transcripts Category:Act 3 - Present Transcripts